


Definitely Blackmail

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Ron and Hermione discover something surprising in the Lestranges' Gringotts vault.





	

~ Definitely Blackmail ~

"Hey," Ron said quietly, poking Hermione in the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione hissed, knocking his hand away.

"Did you notice anything really weird when we were in the Lestranges' vault?"

"If you have something you want to talk about, Ronald, please just say it instead of trying to get me to guess what you mean..."

"Okay, fine..." Ron replied, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as he went on, "I saw a stack of _Playwitch_ magazines in there, but they were all the same issue. Most of them still had the protective covering on, even."

"That does sound odd... I wonder why they would store those there. Did you happen to see and make a note of which issue it was, by any chance?"

"Yeah... December 1976."

It took her a few days, but Hermione managed to track down a copy of the issue in question.

"Oh, you found it!" Ron cried out in glee when he saw what she was carrying. "So, what's the big deal with that issue?"

Wordlessly, Hermione flipped the magazine open to a certain page and handed it over. Ron took it from her and glanced down at the page, where a very naked 17-year-old Sirius Black grinned and winked at up at him from the magazine's centerfold.

Ron quickly slammed the magazine shut.

"So, you think she kept these to use as blackmail?"

"Well, that... or she was getting off on looking at them..."

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Ron and Hermione are just the messengers, pairing prompt was Bella/Sirius.


End file.
